


Are You Bantering Me?

by ellie_renee91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: First day of the internship program at the FBI doesn't go according to plan when Stiles sees a familiar figure running through the woods causing his spit take to douse the person sitting in front of him-- you.It's been months and you still can't stand to be around the one person who made your first day hell, though being partners with him now that you're out of the academy allows you to remind him everyday how much you hate him.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 45





	Are You Bantering Me?

Your shoulder bumps into someone as you maneuver through the hallway of the apartment building, the words falling from your lips easily “Oh I’m sorry–” you trail off, eyes narrowing when you see who you bumped into.

Stiles Stilinski, the bastard who single handedly made your first few weeks a living hell in the FBI internship program.

He opens his mouth to say something, however you don’t give him the time and instead roll your eyes as you turn back around to continue heading down the hallway.

Stiles makes a noise and quickens his steps to fall in step beside you “You can’t seriously still be upset about–”

“You dousing my _white_ shirt with _water_ from your fucking _mouth_ on our very _first_ class of our very first _day_ , which then led everyone to make snide comments about the shirt I didn’t have time to change out of before the next class? Fuck you very much, yes I can still be upset about that.”

He grimaces, looking down to his feet as he shuffles back and forth “Yeah that was bad, however, have you ever thought that maybe it was just as embarrassing for me as it was for you?”

Drawing your brows in, you tilt your head to the side clarifying sarcastically “Was your light blue bra on display for everyone to mock because your under shirt was also soaked and no longer provided bra covering abilities?”

Stiles clenches his teeth causing a tick in his jaw while he takes a few seconds before he answers “No–”

“No… so then no, Stilinski, I do _not_ think it was just as embarrassing that you did a spit take when you saw some shirtless dude running in the fucking woods as it was for me to be mocked that entire first day– mocking that still holds true to this day when I walk past the guys from that fucking class.”

“I’m sorry the male species are pricks” he snaps earning you to scoff, though he’s quick to keep talking “And you know it had nothing to do with him being shirtless– I had uh– I had seen that symbol before and the odds of it being who I thought it was might have been a little shocking since our advisor was talking about mass murder–”

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn the passing of the last fuck I gave,” you interrupt and watch as his face scrunches up in frustration while you turn on your heel and start to walk away from him again.

Not two steps later you feel him fall in step just behind you as he talks close to your ear “So that’s just how it’s going to be? You’re going to hate me and make our time here that shitty?”

“Yes,” you call over your shoulder and he stops his steps with his next question “Come on, there’s nothing I can do?”

You stop walking as well and turn around to face him “Well seeings how it’s been months and the only apology you’ve given is that men are pricks– no there’s nothing you can do but leave me the fuck alone.” 

***

You and Stiles were thrown together a lot during the training programs since you both work very similar to each other. 

Apparently the fact that neither of you can stand the other one went unnoticed or was never concerning enough since you both could complete the work effectively all while glaring daggers at the other.

Unfortunately that also led to you being partnered with him on your first few cases since graduating from the internship program almost a year ago.

As much as you despise having to work closely with him, even you can’t deny the two of you are somewhat of a dream team. 

You are able to work seamlessly with each other, completing tasks and gaining information for the case with the least words spoken and in a professional manner. 

He may make your blood boil if you think about the embarrassment he caused you and the feeling like you had even more to prove in the program, however despite that there really is an unspoken trust between the two of you. 

Stiles is a phenomenal agent and incredibly smart as he works through a case. He’s also always listened to whatever you had to say as insight to a case or intel, never treating you like you didn’t know what you were talking about since you’re a woman in the field. 

Your mutual hatred of the other gets left at the door when there’s work to be done, however until you walk into the office or as soon as you leave it– he takes every opportunity to drive you completely insane, so naturally you do the same.

That fact is very much true at the moment as you’re standing in line with him to get coffee and he’s tapping his fingers against the side of his phone incessantly.

The noise he’s making is not to any pattern or song stuck in his head– which you’re more than confident in that deduction as you see him smirk out of the corner of your eye while you glare at his fingers. 

“ ** _I hope I’m never stranded on a deserted island with you_** ,” you state and breathe in deeply through your nose, facing forward again, silently begging the barista to hurry up with the customers in front of you so you can leave the vicinity of his obnoxiousness and order your caffeine already.

Stiles’ lips quirk up at the corners as he can practically feel the frustration rolling off of you while he leans closer to you, muttering just above a whisper “Did you fall from heaven, because so did Satan.” 

He fights off his smile when he swears he hears a growl from you and he stands back up straight. He’s not quite sure why he gains so much joy from watching you get angry at him, however, he can’t deny it’s hilarious and slightly adorable to watch.

Which is exactly why he picks up on the little signs you give off when something particularly makes you want to inflict pain on him– in this case him tapping his fingers against the side of his phone.

You both place your drink orders and you move to step past him to head towards the end of the counter, brushing against his side in the small space and causing him to suck in a sharp breath he begs only he can hear. 

“You should know I touch myself whenever I think about you–” you mutter lowly, watching as he widens his eyes and you start walking backwards away from him as you deadpan “More specifically, I rub my temples because I get a headache, because you’re fucking awful.”

Stiles snorts, laughing to himself as he shifts on his feet, moving to stand closer to you as more people make their way over to wait for their drinks with you both.

The movement causes his still tapping fingers to be even closer to your ear and you close your eyes for a moment before you open them again and look up at him “There are over one million words in the English language, however I could never string any of them together properly enough to explain how much I want to hit you with a chair.”

Stiles scoffs, muttering lowly “Do you live on Elm Street because you’re a fucking nightmare” he smiles brightly and grabs his coffee from the outstretched arm of the barista who has an amused look on her face as her eyes move between the two of you.

You smile politely and grab your drink from her as well before you shoulder past him on your walk through the cafe shop towards the front door “Each time I tell you those three words I mean them more and more– Leave. Me. Alone.”

Gritting his teeth, Stiles makes a noise in the back of his throat and falls in step behind you as he grumbles “Can I politely murder you instead?”

“Not unless you want to fill out the paperwork for my untimely death and have to explain to our supervisors why you not only need a new partner but also how you single handedly murdered her for only seeing her as an inconvenience.”

Stiles reaches the car first and glares at you while pointing with his next statement “Get in the car smartass, we’re gonna be late.”

You roll your eyes as you reach for the door handle “Suck my dick, Stilinski, we have plenty of time to get there– I told you the wrong time so we could get coffee.”

With that little bit of information, you smile sarcastically at him and open the passenger door, climbing into the seat. 

Stiles mutters incoherently under his breath and lightly smacks his forehead onto the top of the unopened driver’s side door, moving it from side to side before also climbing into the car. 

***

Stiles squeezes in beside you at the bar, almost causing you to spill your drink as he orders one for himself with the bartender who walks up to him.

You make a noise and scoot to the farthest part of the barstool that you can manage, though your shoulder still brushes against his as more people walk up to the bar on either of your sides.

Gripping the glass of your drink, you tilt your head to the side closest to him and whisper “I really like you and want to kiss you a lot.”

“What?” he fails to whisper back incredulously and you roll your eyes as you answer him back a little louder, cheeky smile in full force as you bite down on your straw “I said you suck.”

Stiles’ lips twitch at the corners and he nods in thanks at the bartender when he brings his drink over, grabbing the glass and turning around to survey the room.

Realizing he’s not leaving, you furrow your brows and look over your shoulder at him “Are you here to strategize the assignment for tonight?”

He takes a sip of his drink, licking his lips as he nods his head to the side and connects his eyes with yours “Oh, no– see the only thing I needed to do tonight was I just wanted to congratulate you on graduating top of your class from Hogwarts School of Bitchcraft and Misery”

You snort, slightly impressed with that one, and look up at him “Ha– well you would know since you’re Voldemort incarnate. Now excuse me as I continue my search for your horcruxes– only three more to go,” you mutter and lift up your crossed fingers signaling your hope for good luck. 

Stiles smiles with the glint in your eye from your words, watching as you swing around in your seat and walk a few feet away from him.

You breathe in deeply and continue to distance yourself from him so you don’t give in to the liquid courage and do something stupid like kiss his stupid beautiful face.

David raises his brow, looking between the two of you as he walks up to stand next to Stiles whose eyes are still on you “Why do you give her so much shit?”

“She’s a pain in my ass that deserves it and gives me even more shit than I’ve ever given her?” Stiles shrugs, finally looking away from you and connecting his eyes with David who smirks “Christ, you’re totally fucked aren’t you?”

“No idea what you’re saying right now, drink your beer” Stiles grumbles, also taking a drink from his own glass while David smiles knowingly “You are falling for her.”

Stiles scoffs and jerks his head back, pointing towards you with his free hand “I am not. That girl– the only thing she has done since day one is give me shit.”

“I mean you proper embarrassed her and you’ve heard the shit everyone was saying not just about her but also to her face” David shrugs, trying to get his friend to see the other side of the situation and Stiles throws his arms out to his sides “Fuck me, I apologized! She didn’t want to hear it and that was the beginning of this wonderful relationship I’m in with her.”

David snorts and passes his now empty drink to the bartender, signaling for another one to be added to their tab before he states smugly “Pretending to be her enemy when you’re actually in love with her isn’t a relationship.”

“I’m not in love with her” Stiles snaps back quickly, earning a knowing look from his friend “Dude–”

Stiles makes a noise and lifts one finger off his glass to point in his friend’s face, muttering “You can take your drink and your nonsense you’re spouting and fuck off to her side of the bar, yeah?” 

***

You open your door when there’s a knock and you see Stiles standing on the other side through the passthrough.

Making a face as you open the door, Stiles ignores the questioning look you’re throwing him as to why he’s at your apartment and instead hands you your usual coffee as he walks past you into your place.

Your eyes move between the cup in your hand and the back of his head a few times before you close your door and lock the deadbolt.

You turn around and follow him into your kitchen, questioning the back of his head “What are you doing here?”

He spins around and leans his back against the counter near your fridge, sipping from his own cup before he answers you “I didn’t see you leave last night and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

You smirk and cross your arms over your chest, regarding him a little suspiciously “Why do you care about my alcohol consumption all of a sudden? Keeping tally on me until you can tell the boss man I’m an alcoholic and need therapy?”

He doesn’t remark like he usually would– instead he just looks over your face thoughtfully, taking a moment before he asks “Do you actually hate me or is it more along the lines of I’m the best bantering option in your life?”

You hop up onto the counter of the island, getting your drink situated beside you before you shrug towards him “I’m incapable of answering that at this time of the day, why are you asking?”

Stiles makes a noise in the back of his throat, scratching behind his neck with one hand while he lifts the other out to his side “I’m just curious because I’ve been thinking about our relationship more lately and I’ve realized that bantering with you has made more of my days better than when I don’t get to see you.”

Completley confused with this complete one eighty from him, you scrunch your face up “I swear to God dude, if you don’t stop being weird I’ll fucking hold your hand and tell you I love you.”

“Promise?” Stiles bravely asks and moves to stand in front of you, keeping a bit of space between you until he can properly gage your mood towards him.

You immediately draw your brows inwards, jerking your head back as you move your eyes between his “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Stiles groans and tilts his head backwards “Fuck woman, can’t you see?” he brings his head back to face you, setting his hands on the counter on either side of your legs “You’re gorgeous and fucking hilarious– which has completely ruined my life as I’ve realized I have fallen in love with you and I think about kissing you all the damn time.”

Shaking your head softly, you make a noise and actually register the meaning of his words “Wait, you love me? For my personality?”

“I know, I was surprised too,” Stiles quips and you scoff “Fuck, you’re relentless and you know here’s some crazy breaking news– being an asshole all the time doesn’t make you complicated and mysterious, it just makes you an asshole.”

“You love it though” he states confidently, a smirk in place as his hands confidently slide up your thighs until they rest on your waist.

Your mouth opens slightly with the action, a shaky breath falling from your lips as you attempt to argue strongly “No– no I don’t.”

Stiles smiles with your reaction, gripping onto you a little harder as he leans closer and whispers against the shell of your ear “You sure about that?”

A shiver courses down your spine while Stiles stands back up straight from his lean, raising a brow at you and the look in your eyes.

The moment your eyes fall to his lips Stiles smiles and sets his hands on the sides of your face, bringing your face closer as he presses his lips against yours.

When his soft and warm lips meld with yours you lift your brows up in surprise, feeling his thumb stroke softly against your cheek.

You lean into him more before coming back to yourself and you push against his chest just enough for him to pull back, though his hands stay on the sides of your face.

“What was that?” you question, clearing your throat at how breathy your voice sounds.

He smiles once more, moving a strand of hair out of your face and tucking it behind your ear “Me being brave and doing what I’ve wanted to do for over a year.”

“But you don’t like me…” you trail off weakly and he smirks “Do you know how exhausting it has been trying to keep up with the ruse of fighting with you when I’m actually embarrassingly in love with you?”

You lay your hands on his chest, moving your finger over the top button of his flannel as you whisper “You really love me?”

“Yeah, you wanna fight about it?” he answers without missing a beat causing your eyes to snap up to his, a smile lifting the corners of your mouth as you shake your head “For once, no I don’t because I’ve been in love with you for a while.”

Stiles steps even closer to you and crashes his lips against yours once more, one of his hands gripping onto your hip as the other tilts your head to the side, deepening the kiss and causing you to whimper.

After a few moments, Stiles makes a noise as he pulls back slightly and lifts a brow at you “So you’re telling me my long con of breaking the ice by spraying you with water worked?”

“Shut up” you mutter, fighting off your smile as you grab the front of his flannel, pulling him against you while wrapping your legs around his waist. 

He smiles brightly and closes the gap between you, connecting his lips with yours once more.


End file.
